


The End Of The Forgiving World

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: How much longer can I go?





	The End Of The Forgiving World

It won’t let me go.  
I’m sleeping all day so I don’t feel pain.  
**Pain, pain, pain.**  
That’s all I feel now.  
Every day.  
I’m so sick now.  
My joints all ache and crack as I move.  
I can barely walk up the stairs anymore.  
My stomach hurts.  
I’m downing Zofran and Phenergan, as many as I can.  
**Make it stop.**  
Day number fun, I’m so scared.  
So worried, so frantic, for no reason.  
I cry, and cry, and **scream** , and pant.  
Anxiety, that’s all.  
No love, not anymore, he’s gone.  
My phones recent calls have been my mother, my father, my grandmother, and my pharmacy, for months.  
How much longer can I go?  
**How much longer will I live?**  
Wake up, every day, more pills.  
Evening, before I sleep, more pills.  
Doctors, doctors, doctors.  
Infusions, steroids, blood transfusions.  
When will my family run out of money?  
When will they give up on me?  
The world is cruel sometimes.  
The world does not care.  
I care. About you.  
**_But the world is unforgiving._**


End file.
